Randoscouts
Randoscouts is the fourth episode of season 1 of Epic Tyran. Synopsis Tyran and Chococake sell cookies. Plot Chococake is wearing a camping costume, holding a box of cookies. (Tyran) Hi Choc- COOKIESSSSSSSSSSSS Tyran tries to get the box. (Chococake) These are my Randoscout cookies. I'm gonna sell them to earn money to have a HUGE party for the Randoscouts. (Tyran) PARTY! COOKIES! I WANNA BE A RANDOSCOUT! (Chococake) Well, if you say so... Chococake talks on her phone. (Chococake) Chief Scout says you have to sell 30 boxes of cookies. (Tyran) YAY Tyran wears a costume. (Tyran) LET'S GO Tyran and Chococake are dragging wagons full of cookie boxes. (Chococake) Let me show you how it's done. Chococake rings the doorbell. A fat Randotopian opens the door. (Chococake) Would you like some Randoscout cookies sir? (Randotopian) Sure- A female Randotopian appears. (Female) No thank you little girl! He's fat enough already! The female slams the door in her face. (Chococake) That didn't turn out as well as I expected... (Tyran) I'LL SHOW THEM! Tyran transforms into Scribble. (Scribble) YAY CIRCU- What the heck? Scribble looks down. (Scribble) I'm literally pencil thin! Pencil... THAT'S IT! (Chococake) What are you doi- Scribble draws a laser gun. (Scribble) IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR Scribble knocks on the door. (Female) I told you already! We don't want any cookies! (Scribble) BUY OR DIEEEEEEEE (Female) QUICK MAN BUY THE COOKIES (Randotopian) YAY COOKIES The Randotopian pays Scribble and grabs the cookies. Scribble reverts. (Tyran) And THAT'S how it's done. Chococake looks uncomfortable. (Chococake) Um, I don't think you should do that. We could get sued! WHY DO YOU THINK WE WANT MONEY?! (Tyran) Fine. Let's go. AN HOUR LATER (Tyran) That was exhausting! (Chococake) Whoa, someone ordered something! They want it delivered in the mall, in Awesomeness R Us. (Tyran) CIRCULES TIME Tyran turns into BBQuark. (BBQuark) AW COME ON! BBQuark starts to run, but slips in his own grease. (BBQuark) AAAAAAAAAH BBQuark turns into a meatball and rolls, with Chococake following him. (BBQuark) What just happened? (Chococake) LOOK! AWESOMENESS R US! They run in, Tyran already de-transformed. A Randotopian wearing black clothes sees them. (Tyran) That's him! They walk to him. (Chococake) Here are your cookies, sir. (Tyran) That will be $10. The Randotopian runs away. (Tyran) GET HIM Chococake starts running. (Tyran) Um, Sonicsoda? Tyran turns into Circules. (Circules) YES! He rolls to the guy. (Circules) YOUR FLY IS OPEN The Randotopian looks down. Circules steals the cookies. (Circules) RUN! Circules rolls. A beeping sound is heard and Tyran falls down. (Tyran) FUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Randotrix) Problem? Tyran and Chococake run to a Derpcedes car and Tyran drives it. The Randotopian becomes a giant. (Giant) I... WANT... COOKIESSSSSSSSSSS The car smashes through a window. The giant chases the car onto a nuclear testing site. (Tyran) AAAAAH The car skids on a landmine and explodes. Tyran and Chococake are flying. (Chococake) FUDGEEEEEEEEEEEE They land near a barrel of toxic waste. The giant is about to kill them. (Tyran) THIS IS THE END! (Chococake) Wait. TYRAN GIVE ME THE COOKIES (Tyran) What? He isn't gonna pay! (Chococake) TRUST ME Tyran give the cookies to Chococake. Chococake throws them into the barrel. The barrel breaks, showing the cookies covered in toxic waste. They merge and grow into a monster. (Monster) RAWR The giant and cookie monster start fighting. The monster shoots a laser. The giant explodes. (Monster) RAWR The monster turns around. (Monster) I KILL YOU RAWR (Tyran) NOT ON MY WATCH Tyran turns into Rolypoly. (Rolypoly) Cookie time. Rolypoly eats the monster and de-transforms. (Chococake) Are you OK, Tyran? Tyran says nothing. (Chococake) Tyran? Tyran explodes (Chococake) ... I guess not. Chococake walks away. Tyran and Chococake are at the party. (Tyran) SELLING ALL THOSE COOKIES WAS TOTALLY WORTH IT Magno and Flourfire are next to them. (Tyran) Flourfire? MAGNO? WHAT THE FLIP ARE YOU DOING HERE?! (Chococake) That's what I've been trying to tell you! WE CAN BRING GUESTS! Tyran explodes. THE END Characters *Tyran *Chococake *Magno (cameo) *Flourfire (cameo) *Fat Randotopian Aliens Used *Scribble (first appearance, intended alien was Circules) *BBQuark (first appearance, intended alien was Circules) *Circules *Rolypoly Villains *Female Randotopian *Giant Gallery Randoscouts1.png|Chococake dragging the wagon. Randoscouts2.png|Tyran running from the giant. Category:T-Rex Category:Epic Tyran Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Epic Tyran